


Taking the Leap

by hollyblue2



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Rock Jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DeanCas + "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."</p>
<p>Dean and Cas sneak away from their afternoon classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Leap

It was bad enough that they’d taken off from their senior classes, after Cas had grabbed his hand in the hallway after lunch and pulled him under the staircase. All he’d asked was for him to go with him, with no clue as to where they were going, but on a kissing high, Dean had agreed with a goofy grin on his face.

Now they stood at the edge of a rocky outcrop that they’d climbed up, Dean knew it looked over the near clear lake but he wasn’t expecting his boyfriend to just suddenly strip off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in boxers and the tattoos lacing his back.

Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back from the edge.

“Dude, it’s like a fifty foot drop!” Dean exclaimed as he took a peering look over the edge. The rocks looked sharp and taunting and overall seemed like the most stupid idea ever.

“Dean, chill, it’s about thirty feet. Besides, there’s deep water at the bottom. Come on, join me.” Cas winked and toyed with the hem of Dean’s jeans.

Dean scowled and took Cas’ wrists in his hands. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” He growled before pulling Cas in and meshing their lips together.

Cas took that as a sign for him to head to the edge. Dean moved back and watched as Cas’ back muscles rippled as his outstretched his arms. The tattoo of angel wings that went over his shoulders and down his upper arms spread out and the detail looked more defined than usual in the spring sun.

Once last glance back to his boyfriend and Cas launched himself over the edge.

A wave of panic rushed over Dean until he heard the splash and made his way to the edge. He saw Cas treading water at the bottom.

“Come on! The water isn’t even that cold.” He shouted up to him.

Dean grumbled to himself before shedding his shirt and casting it to the pile of clothes that belonged to Cas. He toed off his boots before taking off his jeans.

“I hate you for this, Cas!” He yelled down to him, half-heartedly. He laughed to himself before jumping. It was no more than two seconds before he hit the water. Cold. Cas had lied. The water was fucking freezing.

He broke the surface, taking a shuddering breath before taking a few strokes towards Cas who was laughing and splashing water around like a three year old.

“See, didn’t die. Now you don’t have to kill me.” He teased.

“Feel like I should do it anyway, this water is freezing.” Dean told him.

“Pfft, wimp.” Cas commented and began the short swim to the edge of the lake. Dean followed behind him and they both got out.

“I’m not a wimp!” He retorted. “It is cold. Let’s just get our clothes.”

Cas giggled and wrapped a chilly arm around Dean’s waist before dragging him in for more kisses. “Maybe this will warm you up.” He suggested slyly.

“Mmm, yeah, feelin’ warmer already.” Dean said as he planted kisses against Cas’ jaw.


End file.
